Hale Ohia
by Cocoboheme
Summary: Runways, photo-shoots and castings, Bonnie's career is hectic. But her grandfather's death, who was living in Hawaii, is about to turn her life upside down. Good, the life that she had was all wrong for her anyway. Completely AU, no supernatural stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you!**

**I know I have already some work in progress but I saw this old french show last night and the story was screaming Bamon, so I wrote it down. **

**English isn't my first language so bear with me.**

**TVD and its characters are not mine if they were we wouldn't watching that train wreck.**

**Good reading**

* * *

In her luxurious penthouse in TriBeCa, Bonnie was sweating on her elliptical trainer while her mother was attempting to talk to her.

_Damn it Mum! You're ruining my cardio. _Bonnie thought to herself as she was trying to keep up the rhythm. It was part of her job. As a model, she had to stay in good shape.

"Bonnie! This is important!" Bonnie's mother exclaimed over the electronic music.

"Ten more minutes Mum." Bonnie said sighing, obviously annoyed.

Abby Bennett grabbed the remote control that was on the bar counter just besides her and pressed the stop button. _Tear you down _by _Brookes brothers_ was no longer flooding the room and Bonnie immediately stopped what she was doing.

"Mother! What the hell?" Bonnie snapped trying to catch her breath.

"Do I have your attention now?" Abby asked, her hands on her hips. She was starting to get really impatient. Her only daughter never seemed to get time for her lately.

"You have five minutes." Bonnie said looking at her watch.

Abby was just about to give to her daughter a piece of her mind concerning her rude behavior but figured that Bonnie wouldn't listen, so she decided to go straight to the point instead.

"Bonnie… Sweetheart…" She trailed off, hesitating. "Your grandfather named you in his will. You need to sign some legal documents before a notary. You're flying to Honolulu tomorrow morning, pack your stuff!"

"You know I can't do that! I have a shooting for the Harper's Bazaar cover tomorrow."

"And if I remember right for his funeral it was the Vogue September issue!"

"Well newsflash this is the job! Besides what was the point? It's not like being there at his funeral was going to bring him back!" Bonnie said harshly.

"When did you become so cold and cynical?"

"I can't do modeling eternally. I need to get everything I can. I'm not getting any younger you know. It's not personal. It's just about getting my priorities straight." Bonnie replied.

"Wh… This is ridiculous, you're barely twenty."

"Mum, I'm not going and this is final." Bonnie said firmly.

Abby took a few seconds to collect her thoughts. She was taken aback by her daughter's cold reaction. Even if Bonnie tended to be distant the last few years, Abby wouldn't have in million years predict that her daughter would refuse to claim what her grandfather had left to her.

"You know I've always been proud of my beautiful, smart, humble and kind-hearted daughter." Abby paused. "But this one in front of me? Not so much." She said looking right into her daughter eyes. "For the very first time, I'm relieved that your father is no longer with us. Because my girl; it would have shattered his heart!" She added on the edge of tears, a lump in her throat.

Abby looked one last time at her daughter until she couldn't anymore. Then she left the plane ticket to Hawaii on the counter bar before she disappeared. Hoping that Bonnie would eventually come to her senses.

* * *

Damon was having a lounge in the sun, bare-chested on the private beach. Life had never been so sweet. The place was heavenly, a beach with fine sand, turquoise water, and above all, it was peaceful and quiet. It was the postcard cliché.

"I never want to live this place." Damon spoke, his eyes closed, after he had heard Rebekah sat next to him.

"I know right? With our luck, the heir's gonna be a real pain and make our lives a living hell." Rebekah replied while she put on some sun screen.

"We've never had a hideout like this." Damon stated.

"It sure is better than that hideous mobile home in the very depths of Iowa." Rebekah acknowledged with a disgusted look on her face as she recalled the terrible place. "I tell you this, for the very first time in my life, I'm afraid of the future." She confessed.

"Relax Bekx."

"So you're not nervous about this? Even the slightest? What if he fire us?"

"Don't worry, I'll handle it." Damon tried to reassure her. "Besides maybe _he _is a _she, _and in that case it's gonna be total piece of cake."

"Why? Because you and your stupid face are irresistible?" Rebekah teased him. She was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Duh! I mean look at me." Damon said showing himself off with his hands. "Icy blue eyes, chiseled jawline, perfect six pack… What else would you need?" Damon asked with his trademark smirk.

"Aren't you tired of yourself sometimes?"

"Never. Why?" Damon replied looking at her innocently.

"You're so full of shit!" Rebekah said half smiling, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"You know you love me."

Rebekah hated clichés. She hated them so much that when she started to read a book, only one page was enough to know if she was going to read it in its entirety. A good-looking character firstly described by the color of its eyes and that was it, she would close it as fast as she could. And yet the first time she had met Damon, the only thing she could see was those two bright topaz resting on his face. You just couldn't look away.  
Damon didn't need to brag about his look. Rebekah was fully aware of his ridiculous attractiveness. She found it sickening.

"Where's Rytchenkov?" Damon asked Rebekah a few seconds later.

"He's with Ric'."

"The trial is in a week, this mission is almost over."

"Do you happen to know who are we gonna have to protect after this?"

"I have no idea and I don't care as long as we're staying here." Damon answered before he put his straw hat on his face, making clear that he was about to take a nap.

* * *

Bonnie and Stefan were wandering in Time Square, sipping their iced green tea latte from _Starbucks. _If they had raised their head, they could have contemplated themselves on a huge ad for _Levi's.  
_Their hands were full of bags from different stores.

Bonnie had met Stefan during her first casting four years ago. Stefan was sat waiting for his turn when he heard someone singing _She's so high_ by _Tal Bachman_ completely out of tune. He turned his head towards the terrible voice, half smiling, and here she was, her headphone on her head, wearing unlikely 90s jeans that probably nobody besides her could have pull it off, with an old shapeless t-shirt. Her _Converse_ were full of holes and her tight chocolate curls were all over the place. She clearly wasn't from this world. She just stood out from the crowd.  
When she had realized that she was singing out loud, she returned the smile and went to sit next to him. They had started to speak about everything and nothing, she had liked his unique sense of humor and he had found her good-natured demeanor and childish laugh refreshing. They were inseparable since that day.

"My brain just produced a disturbingly violent thought." Stefan spoke out of the blue.

"Such as…" Bonnie trailed off.

"What if Elena disappeared… accidentally?" Stefan spilled out while they were still walking.

"You don't want to kill your soon to be ex-wife Stef." Bonnie rolled her eyes taking another sip of her latte. "You can't even squash a tiny little spider. You're too good, one of the last good ones. I'm even surprised that your brain can produce such a thought."

"I know, me too."

"Soon, it will over." Bonnie tried to reassure her best friend.

"Bon', she wants the cat." Stefan said too dramatically.

"Hell! I'll help you to get rid of the body." Bonnie snapped in an almost serious tone. "I thought the bitch couldn't stand it?"

"She can't. She just want to piss me off. She know I love my cat so suddenly she wants it." Stefan replied. "I know that you and Jeremy are great but I'll tell you this, whatever you do, don't ever, and I mean ever under any circumstances get mar…" Stefan started to say before he saw a headlines on a tabloid that left him speechless.

"What?"

"Congratulations, and here I thought that you were telling me everything." Stefan pointed at the headline.

TOP MODEL BONNIE BENNETT AND ACTOR JEREMY GILBERT ARE FINALLY MAKING IT OFFICIAL

"What the fuck?!" Bonnie yelled. She immediately took her phone to call her boyfriend.

Stefan was watching her with an amused look on his face while she was waiting for Jeremy to pick up his phone, clenching her jaw. He knew her like the back of his hand. Now she was furious and she was here for blood and she wouldn't stop until heads will roll.

"Hey it's me." She said, her face relaxing a bit when she heard his voice. "We have a problem… Apparently we're engaged now…" She tried to joke glancing quickly at Stefan. "God I hate them, it's everywhere…" She fumed. "You don't seem surprised…" She wondered at his calm voice. "WHAT!… Are you out of your fucking mind?" She shouted. "You're gonna play this game by yourself. I'm done, we're done. I'm going out of New York for a few days when I'm back I want you and your stuff out of my place." Bonnie said in one breath and hung up the phone. Jeremy had just been beheaded.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Would you believe that the son of a bitch was the one behind all of this?"

"I've never liked him."

"How would you feel about you and me far away from the City in a sunny place for a few days?" Bonnie asked her friend.

"I'd say that I wouldn't mind to get away from the madness." Stefan shrugged.

"Fine we're flying to Hawaii tomorrow first thing in the morning."

She needed to get some air. In the City she was literally suffocating. Those legal documents that she had to sign in Honolulu came just at the right time.

* * *

**So? Should I continue? Please tell me what you think about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the ones who favorited, followed or left a review. It really motivated me, I couldn't post an update right now if it wasn't for you.**

**Special thank you to : Glee-stars345, NonTimetisMessor, MsJaney16, roxyhoney, voicegrl, leni18, boomkarakaraka05 and the Guests who left a review.**

**Hope you'll like this ;)**

**Bonnie and Damon meet in this chapter YAY!**

* * *

When Bonnie and Stefan landed in Honolulu, a chauffeur-driver car, that her aunt Elisabeth had sent, was waiting for them.

Elisabeth Bennett Forbes was the incumbent Mayor of Honolulu and her duties were preventing her from properly welcoming her niece. Bonnie had told her over the phone that she didn't mind but Elisabeth had insisted to send someone to drive them to their hotel.

"So basically all your family from your father's side lives here. How come you never spend some time here?" Stefan asked Bonnie as they were both lying on the bed of their suite. Even if they were used to travel constantly all over the world, they were still tired by the ten hours flight.

"I used to spend all my summers here when I was a kid." Bonnie said furtively while scanning the ceiling, not really answering his question.

Looking at her, Stefan sensed that there was a story there, a sad one. Probably something to do with her father. He knew that it was a sensitive subject so he didn't insist. It's not like she couldn't talk to him whenever she needed to.

"Stef?" She called him after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for being here."

"Now where else would I be?" Stefan replied frowning as if she was nonsensical.

Of course he was by her side. He was always by her side.  
In their superficial world, what they had was a rarity, almost an anomaly.  
These two loved each other sincerely. Maybe there wasn't anything romantic or an ounce of attraction, but it wasn't a flash in the pan.  
Stefan always used to joke saying that Bonnie was his soulmate but it was true, they didn't need to talk to understand each other and yet they could converse for hours.  
Bonnie found comfort in the fact that if she never found her great love, at least there was a man in her life that she would never cease to love.

"You're right. I'm the one doing you a favor. If it wasn't for me, you'd probably be stuck with that nut job wife of yours trying to figure out who can take the toilet brush." Bonnie teased him.

"Wouldn't be a problem cos I'd gladly push it down her throat." Stefan replied sarcastically.

"Those anger issues again." Bonnie sighed. "It's like she's turning you into a total different person."

"I swear I'm trying to be a gentleman but she makes it so fucking hard you know." Stefan paused. "Last night she called me, I told her that she could have everything, the apartment, everything that is in it, the money, every single penny… I mean I don't even care anymore. But no! It's still not enough!" He threw his arms in the air frustratingly.

"She also wants the freaking cat!" Bonnie burst in laughter.

"God! My love life's pathetic." Stefan stated also laughing.

"Why? Did your boyfriend pulled a PR stunt behind your back?" Bonnie asked playfully.

"No but I'm pretty sure that being divorced at twenty two and the fact that my marriage that only lasted fifty four days because my wife cheated on me with my own father could get me elected president of the pathetic love lives club. Also _Kim Kardashian_ and _Kris Humphries _did better than us and that's really depressing."

"Alright you win." Bonnie gave up.

"Yay me!" Stefan exclaimed giving her a fake smile and a thumb-up.

Bonnie grabbed the remote control and turn the TV on. She channel-hopped until she found The Princess bride. She gave him a high-five, it was one of their favorite. They both could quote the entire movie. They watched it until they fell asleep eventually.

* * *

Bonnie was waiting for her aunt in front of the notary's office. She was getting impatient, it was 87° outside and she was starting to regret her _Versace_ canary yellow leather dress. It might brought out her perfect light olive skin tone but it was sticky as hell.

She was already there for twenty minutes when her aunt finally arrived.

"Bonnie Dear. I'm sorry I'm late, I had a meeting." Her aunt greeted her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "It's so good to see you." She added looking at her with more attention.

"Yeah. It's been a while." Bonnie said giving her trademark crooked smile.

"That smile…" Elisabeth trailed off. "It's insane how much you just look like him." She remarked smiling gently at her niece as she was remembering her big brother.

When her aunt had mentioned her father, Bonnie felt like a needle sting in her heart, a very tiny one. It went practically unnoticed but she knew that she'll feel it for the rest of the day.

"Yeah, I got that a lot." Bonnie replied managing to keep her smile. "I wanted to thank you for the driver. It was well appreciated Elisabeth." She quickly changed of subject.

"Really, it was nothing. And please call me Liz. You used to."

"Okay Liz." Bonnie simply replied.

"You and your friend should come tomorrow for diner."

"I don't know." Bonnie hesitated.

"I won't take no for an answer. Matt and Caroline would kill me. They want to see their famous cousin. Come on Bonnie, please!" Liz begged while they were coming in the office.

"I wouldn't want to be responsible of your death. We'll be there."

"Miss Bennett, Madam Mayor." The solicitor came to them and shook their hands as he guided them towards his office.

* * *

They were done barely an hour later. Bonnie said goodbye to her aunt and immediately called Stefan. She wouldn't admit it but she was kinda excited by the whole thing.

"Get your ass ready in ten minutes! I have something to show you." Bonnie hung up without letting Stefan say a single word.

* * *

Bonnie and Stefan got out of the little motor boat and the sea fisherman left. There was a sign with written _Hale Ohia_ on it with a notice which indicated that it was full.

"Now could you tell me where the hell we are?" Stefan got impatient. They had left Honolulu about two hours ago and Bonnie didn't want to spill the beans.

"That's my inheritance." Bonnie replied with a huge grin.

"You mean this is yours?" Stefan asked turning around looking at the incredible view.

"The beach, the forest, the hotel… It's all mine." Bonnie answered as they were walking on the pontoon.

"That's unreal."

They headed for the hotel reception contemplating what was around them. It felt timeless and out of space. Something that they weren't accustomed to, as models they were used to the effervescence of the capitals.  
Bonnie thought that these kind of places didn't exist anymore. She had seen a report on Discovery a couple of weeks ago and they were basically saying that humanity had fucked up really bad and was destroying all the coral reefs ecosystems.  
But here they were, and all they could see was this pristine blue lagoon encompassed by this impressive coral reef and that breathtaking sugar white beach.

They arrived in the main entrance and Bonnie pressed on the reception bell. Nobody was in sight.  
It was boiling hot inside, something was wrong with the air conditioning.

"Is anybody there?" Bonnie shouted pressing on the bell again.

"Seems unoccupied." Stefan reported. "Did I miss the part when we were relocated in the pit of hell?" He said grabbing a sheet of paper that was on the counter to use it as a fan.

"I wish I could take a good shower."

"Go! It's your place after all."

They went up the stairs and still, nobody in sight. There was not much to look at, except for the mess. It was also a little dusty.

"So are we staying here tonight?" Stefan asked.

"Why not? You said it yourself it's my place." Bonnie said coming in a room. She was set on taking a shower.

"I'm gonna see if I can find the kitchen." Stefan spoke and left her by herself.

Bonnie took off her clothes and went straight into the shower. She took the head shower and turn on the cold water. She stayed like this for five good minutes then took some shower gel, it wasn't her relaxing _Lancôme _foam bath but it would do the trick.

She was about to wash the soap off when she heard a scream.

"What the hell!" She quickly got out and put a towel around her petite frame when she came face to face with a complete stranger.

"Hey guys I've found another one!" Damon shouted grabbing Bonnie by her arm.

"I swear to god if you don't let go of me I'll cut off your fucking arm." Bonnie yelled, her face getting red.

"Hum feisty! I like that in a woman." Damon smirked as he sat her on the bed.

"Who the hell are you?!" Bonnie asked standing out but he pushed her immediately on the bed again.

"I'm the one who ask the questions here."

"Like hell you are!" She stood out again and he pushed her again.

"Didn't you and your boyfriend see the full notice on the pontoon?"

"He's not my boyfriend and there's no one there." Bonnie remarked. "I want a room." She commanded folding her arms.

"And I just told you that we were full."

"I want to see the manager."

"He's standing just in front of you."

"You gotta be kidding me." Bonnie laugh without humor.

"Alright _Princess_." Damon emphasized on the nickname. It sounded like an insult. "Pack your stuff you're l…"

"I'm your knew boss you dumbass." Bonnie finally cut him off, satisfied that she had wiped off the stupid smirk on his face.

* * *

**Please review. I kinda need it. Well I really need it. My life depend on it^^. No seriously tell me your thoughts.**


End file.
